


Noticed

by orphan_account



Series: The Joker Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte 'Charlie' Smit. Student at Gotham University, studying history and information science. Waitress at a run-down diner in the not so great part of the city. Just wants to get through classes, get home safe and maybe make a few friends but the world seems to be getting crazier and sadly she's in the middle of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Joker (2019) and loved it. I just want to give Arthur a hug. This fic isn't good but I tried and I kind of like it but I may have made him a bit OOC, I don't know. I hope you enjoy!

I had seen him in the dinar before, he was almost a regular, but I hadn’t seen him in a few weeks. He was nice, or at least he seemed nice, we never really talked, a shy smile and soft thank you’s, more then I got from other customers.  
Most of the time he would be bent over his notebook, writing away, giggling softly here and there, with just a coffee. I had never actually seen him eat and from what I could see through his clothes he was worriedly thin.   
He was back now, not hunched over a book but sitting straight in nice-looking clothes, not dissimilar to what he usually wore but what looked like better quality and new. His hair was slicked back and not hiding most of his face dark but a bit greenish, I think. He looked better. There was a bit of white paint around his face, though that wasn’t new, he always seemed to have some sort of coloured paint around the edges of his face and down his neck. There was a newspaper in front of him, a new issue, depicting news on Joker and Batman.   
I was still young when the riot in Gotham broke out around him, so I didn’t remember it, but he was still big news, even more so with the new vigilante running around, dressed up as a bat.   
I walked over at him, cup and coffee in hand. Joker had escaped from Arkham, again, and was wreaking havoc on Gotham, again.   
I was the only one working this close to midnight besides David, the cook, and it was slow, giving me time to study and read, but not much time to sleep before class.   
I placed the mug down and poured him coffee, “Can I get you anything else?” I asked, smiling at him.   
He looked at me, and I was taken back by how bright his blue eyes were, I had never noticed before because he had never actually looked me in the eyes before.   
He smiled, not his usual smiles but a real one, a confident one, noticing a scar on his top lip, “No thanks, doll.” He chuckled, “This is perfect.”  
I blushed. Sure, there had the few drunk men who came in and tried to flirt with me, hoping for a quick lay in the back but this was different, and I couldn’t tell you why, though he didn’t give off the impression of flirting.   
“Sure thing.” I smiled softly and turned to leave but was stopped with rough hand wrapping around my wrist. I turned to look at him, surprised as such a strong grip.   
He looked up at me, “I don’t know your name.”   
I looked away shyly, “It’s Charlie.”  
“Charlotte?” he asked.   
I nodded and he gave me a closed mouth smile, his eyes wandering down my arm. I had never been ashamed of the scars on my arm, up my forearm like a ladder, slightly raised but to light for anyone to notice at first glance and he looked at them. He looked back up at me, his grip loosening enough for my wrist to slip out of his hand, “I’m Arthur or J.”  
“J?” I asked, “Middle name?”   
He laughed, “Something like that.”   
I nodded, a flick of a smile on my lips.   
He waved to the seat across from him in the booth, “Sit.”   
I was going to object, I wasn’t allowed to, but something about his tone said that it would be best that I did. I looked back at the window to the kitchen, I couldn’t see David, most likely sleeping in the back. I took the seat across from him.   
He leaned back, his one arm coming to rest on the back of the booth chair, while the other hand rested on his thigh, legs spread, looking nothing like the man who used to come in here, no trying to hide in his own body, no shy smiles, no eyes shooting away.   
There was a long silence where he looked at me with an amused smile, his electric blue eyes intense, but I didn’t look away.   
“You were gone for a while.” I started.  
His smile broadened, “You noticed me, Charlotte.”   
It felt weird to hear him use my full name, no one called me that, not even my mom when she was angry with me.   
I shrugged, “You came in a lot and you’re nice. That’s rare.”   
He nodded understandingly, his eyes flicking to the paper on the table.   
“The worlds getting crazier.” He chuckled, “Men dressed as bats and a clown.”   
“I don’t really focus on the news.” He looked at me, “I have too much to worry about before you even add the news. It’s mostly just crime and gossip about socialites spending too much money.” I shrugged again, “I got to worry about crime walking to uni and back home, or to work, so I get enough of that, and I just don’t care about Gotham’s wealth.”  
“And this Joker guy?” he asked, leaning forward slightly.   
“I don’t agree with him,” I said, “But I’ve seen the footage from the riot, learned about it in school. Maybe the rich do need to be shaken a bit.”  
He gave me a full smile, “Maybe, doll, maybe.”   
He laughed, sliding out the booth, grabbing his coffee he downed it before placing it back on the table and reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out some money, tossing it onto the table, “See you around, Charlotte. Keep the change.”  
And like that he was gone, the door closing behind him and I was left sitting at the booth.   
I got up and started cleaning, grabbing the money and frowned. There were 200 dollars there. Looking back the way he went I slipped the change into my pocket, a thousand questions running through my head.  
The dinar closed at 1 and I headed home, finished some work for class the next day before falling into bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow.   
My days were filled with work and university, assignments needed to be handed in and test needed to be written.   
It was my final year and I was eager to get out into the world, maybe out of Gotham, head home, back to Metropolis and work there. Or even use some of my savings to go travel, see the world and experience something new.   
I had few friends in the city, a few people from university that I would occasionally hand out with outside of class. Besides them I was kept to myself, just kept my head down and tried to get through my studies, get to home and work without being mugged and double-checked I locked my door twice.   
I didn’t see Arthur for a few weeks, but I thought about him, how he had changed, I couldn’t help it. There was something about him that drew me in, something in those bright eyes of him and his demeanor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. Blood and death. Attempted assult.

It was another late shift and I was left to close the diner by myself, David had to leave early an account of him not feeling well. I had just shut the door and locked it when they walked around the corner.   
The dinar was stuck between two streets and there were often people coming in after a night out and by the looks of it, the guys were well and truly drunk.   
“Aww, you closed?” One called out.   
I nodded, “Yip, sorry.” I turned, stopping to see the three men standing around me, “Come back another time.”   
I moved to walk around them, but one stepped forward stopping me, “We just want some food.” Guy 1 said.   
“We’re closed.” I said firmly.   
“Come on, we will be quick.” Guy 2 said.   
I shook my head, “We are closed.”   
Guy 3 stepped forward, leaning against his friend, “Just open the door and get us some food, we will leave a good tip.” He slowly looked me over, licking his lips.   
“I’m sorry, no, the cook is gone anyway.” I said.   
I moved to walk around them again but guy 2 grabbed my upper arm, “We just want food.”   
I tried to shake him off, “Let go of me.”   
Guy 1 grabbed me and pulled me back, pushing me against the wall, “Don’t be a bitch, we asking nicely.”   
“We are closed, let me go.” I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists, pushing me back against the wall.   
“Stop being such a cunt.” He said, his one hand moving up to wrap around my throat. I started to struggle but the 2 gabbed my arms.   
There was loud high-pitched laughter that wasn’t coming from any of us, and we all turned to the light post just a few feet away. There was a man standing there, his suit bright and colourful, but we couldn’t see his face, still hidden in the darkness.   
“Get out of here, pal.” Guy 1 shouted at him.   
The guy man didn’t move, there was a cigarette in one of his hands and he brought it up to his face, “That’s no way to treat a lady.” He said, his voice was deep and smooth.   
Guy 1 let go of my neck and faced the new man, “Leave.”   
The man just laughed which seemed to make guy 1 angry, “Hey, I said leave.” He rushed forward, hiding the frame of the new man but stopped suddenly, followed by a gurgling noise.   
“Andrew?” Guy 3 asked, both of them letting go of me.   
Guy 1, Andrew, fell to the floor and I watched as the blade slipped out from his throat, the man holding it still laughing. Blood dripped off the blade and to the floor.   
“What the fuck?” Guy 3 said, stepping back.   
The man stepped forward, into the light, and if my blood wasn’t running cold already, it was now. Joker, full outfit and face paint.  
Quicker than I thought possible Joker stepped forward and dug the knife into Guy 2’s neck, blood spluttering out of the guy's neck and onto the street. Guy 3 looked rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and bulging, he turned and tried to run, and I let out a small scream as another large man blocked his path.   
The large man in the clown mask grabbed guy 3’s face and twisted his neck, a sharp crack sounding out before the guy fell to the floor.   
I stayed leaning against the wall, watching this all happen.   
I looked at the blood on the ground, my breath coming out in gasps. My eyes were pulled away from the bodies as Joker walked over to me.   
“Sh, sh, sh.” He said, reaching out, bloody knife still in hand, taking my face in his hands, “No need to cry.” He used his thumb wiping away tears I wasn’t aware were falling. “Look at me.” he said, moving my face up.   
“You killed them,” I whispered.   
“I did.” he chuckled, “Couldn’t let them hurt your pretty face, no could we.” He was taller than me, but not as tall as I thought he would be, but still, he was an opposing figure. “Now.” he said, letting go of my face, grasping my shoulder and pulling me away from the wall, “Now, toots, Daddy has some work to do and you need to go to bed, but I will be back.”   
He brought his hand up, a cloth cupped in it, and he grabbed my face, putting the chemical covered cloth over my mouth. I tried to struggle but he was strong, laughing as I slowly lost consciousness.  
The last thing I saw as he laid me down on the ground was him dancing over the blood of the guys.   
I woke up in the hospital, hooked up to fluids and a heart monitor. I was checked over but there was nothing wrong with me and as I was let out of the hospital, I was met with two police detectives.   
“We just want to ask you a few questions.” They said.   
we sat outside the hospital, a coffee in all our hands as.   
“What happened?” they asked.   
I shook my head, “I was closing up the dinar and the three men surrounded me. They were drunk and wanted food. They cornered me and I thought they were going to hurt me, but-“ I stopped, remembering the high pitch laugh.   
“Did the batman kill those men?” they asked.   
I shook my head, “The Joker did.”  
They both paused over their notebooks, pens leaving the paper as they looked at me, “Joker.” One asked.   
I nodded, “He, he killed them, and he put a rag over my mouth, with chemicals.”   
“There were no signs of abuse on you.” the other said, “Why kill them and keep you alive, unharmed?”   
I shrugged “I- I don’t know. Please, all I know is those men were going to hurt me and he killed them.”   
“You saying he saved you?” They asked.   
“Maybe.” I said, “I don’t know. He’s crazy, right? Who knows what he does?”   
“Did he say anything to you?” They asked.   
“… I will be back.”   
His voice ran through my head.   
“No.” I shook my head, “It all happened so fast.”   
They nodded, “That’s all we need for now.” They said, one took out a card and held it out to me, “If you remember anything else.”   
I took the card and I was left alone with my thoughts.   
I got an hour later when I got home and I fell onto my bed in a huff.   
“… I will be back.”   
His voice was stuck in my head, his laugh sending me off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short meeting with Arthur after meeting Joker.

Ch 3  
I was back at work in two days, I needed to go back, needed to keep my mind busy. Flashes of the dead bodies, the crack of the mans and laughter ringing through my ears.  
David was worried, Jon, the owner, showed up to make sure I was ok to work, and I was.  
The blood had been cleaned from the sidewalk and it looked like nothing happened. A few reports came in, but David sent them away saying that the waitress didn’t work here anymore. I was thankful for that.  
It was another night shift and David was awake this time, keeping an eye out but no one was there, and we were thinking of closing soon.  
The door to the diner opened and I smiled seeing Arthur walk in, taking his regular seat. I grabbed a cup and a pot of coffee before heading over to him.  
“Hey, Arthur.” I said placing the cup down and pouring him some coffee.  
“Charlotte.” He said, smiling up at me, “Glad to see you ok, heard about the killings here.”  
I nodded, not meeting his eyes as I poured the coffee.  
“It wasn’t you, was it?” He asked.  
I looked at him, “It was nothing, really.”  
“Are you ok?” he asked sitting up.  
I nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t harmed, just a little shaken.”  
He waved to the seat across from him. I looked to David who was watching us closely and I smiled at him before taking a seat across from Arthur.  
“It was the Joker, right?” Arthur asked, “I mean Batman docent kill.”  
I nodded, “Yeah, it was scary, but he didn’t hurt me, it was like-“ I stopped myself. I knew how crazy it seemed, the thoughts I had been having.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You can’t tell anyone this, I haven’t even told the police.” I said.  
For some reason I trusted Arthur. I barely knew him, but when he looked at me with his electric blue eyes, I just wanted to be held by him.  
“Of course.” He said.  
“It was like he saved me.” I lowered my voice, “Joker. He did save me. Said he didn’t want my face hurt.” I looked Arthur in the eyes, “He said he will be back.”  
He sighed, leaning back, “When do you close?”  
I frowned, “A few minutes.”  
“Let me walk you home.” He said. I was about to protest but he cut me off. “Please.”  
I nodded.  
I didn’t want to admit it, but I was glad he suggested it, I felt better knowing someone was around. 

I locked the door behind us, David had left a few minutes ago, and started walking with Arthur next to me.  
“I don’t know much about you, Arthur.” I said, starting conversation, “What do you do?”  
He smiled, “I make people laugh,” he chuckled, “A few comedic jobs here and there, but mostly a clown.”  
I raised my eyebrows at that, “Really? That’s pretty cool.” That explained the paint on his face.  
He shrugged, “I enjoy it. I like making people laugh.”  
“I would love to come and watch some of your acts some time.” I said, “If you don’t mind.”  
He looked at me, “I would love it.”  
We walked in silence for a bit more, both us huddled into our jackets to hide from the cold. I felt nice being around him and I blushed slightly, thinking about the way he called me by my full name or called me doll.  
I would be lying if I said I didn’t think he was handsome, he was, his eyes pulled me in, and I still thought about his hand wrapped around my wrist.  
He was older than me, probably more than what people would find appropriate, but I had always had a thing for older men and with his bright eyes and strong jawline I was hooked.  
Though why would he find someone younger than him attractive and I wasn’t tall and skinny, rather short and plump, more homely than the sultry vixen. I could see him with someone beautiful, and while I didn’t think I was ugly, I knew complements didn’t go past pretty or cute.  
We carried on walking and he started up a conversation.  
He was funny, a popping humour out every so often, a bit dark, but funny. I laughed as we came to a stop outside my apartment building and I turned to face him.  
“This is me.” I said, “Thank you for walking me home.”  
“No problem doll.” He said.  
I looked away, twiddling my thumbs, “I hope to see you more often.” I looked back up at him and he had a wide smile on his face. It looked familiar, like a long-forgotten dream popping up, the feeling of it sent a sense of anticipation through me and I looked at his lips. His scar was noticeable through his stubble and I frowned slightly, again, the same feeling washed over me.  
“You will.” He said pulling me out of my daze.  
“Good.” I smiled, “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight doll.” He bowed slightly, making me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little home visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self-harm and time in hospital.

I did see Arthur more; he came around more often at work and we would talk and laugh with each other. He would often walk me home but haven’t seen him for the two days, news of another Joker attack had me worried, hoping he wasn’t hurt.   
Arthur and I were getting closer and my feelings for him were getting stronger, which scared me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or make him feel uncomfortable. The worst him doing anything out of pity.   
I knew I had to keep it to myself, but each time I saw his smile, or when he called me doll, I wanted to blurt it all out. 

It was getting colder, the winter months coming in and I was huddled under two thick jackets a few sizes too big for me plus my blankets in bed. I couldn’t sleep, too worried about class and Arthur. It was early morning, still dark, the clock telling me it was 3 o’clock. Sirens had been going off all night, looking for Joker and that certainly didn’t help with my sleep.  
Sighing I pushed the blanket off me, heading to the kitchen of my small apartment to make some tea. I was halfway there when I noticed something. My window in the living area was opened, leading to the fire escape, which always prompted me to keep it closed and locked but now it was opened and looked to be broken around the edges.   
I stopped and looked at it, frozen in the spot.   
“Miss me, toots?” I let out a squeal, turning to my couch were a light flicked on.   
The Joker sat in my single seat couch, bright suit and full makeup, hair a brighter green than last time, standing out from the dark green seat. He laughed softly, probably not wanting to alert anyone.   
“You’re bleeding.” Was the first thing out of my mouth, surprising me.  
There was a cut at is hairline, dried blood leaving a trail down the side of his face, his make smudged, there was more blood on his collar and I spotted a cut on his neck, not bleeding.   
“You worried about me, Charlotte?” he asked, smiling up at me.   
“How do you know my name?” I asked.  
He shifted, slowly, like he was in pain, guessing if he had a run-in with the Batman, he most likely was. “I know everything about you.” reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “I know your first dog's name, where you went to school, what you are studying. I know your parent's name and your favourite colour. I know everything.”  
“Why?” I asked.   
He looked at me as if I had just asked a stupid question, “I like you.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You get things, doll, you just don’t admit it, not even to yourself. You’re a lot like me.”   
“I’m nothing like you.” I hissed, “I would never hurt anyone.”   
He shook his head, his shoulders moving in laughter, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Charlotte. Still in denial. You don’t hurt people, but you hurt yourself instead. The anger you struggle to let out towards people, too constrained by society so instead of taking it outwards to the people who should pay, you take it out on yourself.”  
I clenched my jaw. I had said something similar once before when I was in the hospital.  
My teenage years where a dark time in my life, in and out of the psych ward, on watch so I didn’t hurt myself again and on countless medications. I did my best to keep everything in, I was never good at expressing my emotions, especially anger, and I felt like I was angry at nearly everything.   
“You’ve read my files. Those are confidential.” I said.  
“Not with the right motivation.” He shrugged, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
I shook my head, “There must be thousands of people who feel the same way. Why me?”   
He pushed up off the chair and walked over to me, but I stood my grown, not backing away, he seemed to like that. He bent slightly to my level, “You noticed.”   
“Noticed what?” I whispered.   
He smiled wider, gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger, moving my face to look up at him as he straightened, his hand rough, “Come with me, Charlotte,” he said, “Be mine and I will be yours. I can show you your true self.”   
I tried to pull my face away, not wanting to listen, not wanting to consider it, even if it hit home on my feelings. Even if it seemed he got it better than any therapist ever could. He grabbed my face between his hands and then his lips were one mine.   
I stood, stuck to the spot, my eyes wide and my breathing stopped, to shock to do anything. The face paint was surprisingly cold against my lips, his lips chapped and form against mine, slotting against mine to well.   
My mind went blank from the shock and that seemed to be the worst thing because for a moment I considered his option. Going with him and letting go, finding out what it was like to let out the anger on someone else.   
I was about to give in, kiss him back but he pulled away and I blinked up at him. He electric blue eyes shining and wild, more so than usual. The red around his lips was lighter, most likely rubbed off on my mouth, leaving a stain.   
Putting his lisp against my ear his whispered, “I can help you, let you out, take away the pain and the anger. Just come with me.”  
He let go of me and I watched turn and head to my door, “Think about it, toots.” He called out, waving a hand as he opened the door, turning and winking at me.   
The door closed behind him and I was left with cool lips, a confused mind and the smell of cigarettes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with some big things.

I didn’t sleep the rest of the night, my mind busy with thoughts about the kiss and what Joker had said. I had stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom for a while, looking at the vibrant red on my lips, smudged from the kiss, before laying in bed all night, string up at the ceiling.  
I didn’t go to class the next day and I wasn’t working either but I still went in hope that I would see Arthur, and sure enough, as I turned the corner I could see him leaving the dinar.   
I had been wanting to go to him all day, talk to him about what was going on in my head. My thoughts about Joker, how I almost kissed the clown back.   
I had done research on the Joker all day, the files about his identity were all destroyed in Arkham Asylum, the T.V recording of the Murray Franklin Show. All gone.   
All there was, was reports about the Gotham Riot, the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, leaving Bruce Wayne an orphan. Bruce had taken over the family business.   
There were supporters of Joker, crimes against the socialites of Gotham by people with Joker masks but it seemed the new vigilante, Batman, was putting a stop to them, but he could never really catch the real Joker.   
“Arthur!” I called out. He turned and I smiled seeing him, jogging over to him.   
“I thought I wouldn’t see you.” he said as I got closer.   
“I’m not working tonight,” I explained, “But I wanted to see you.”   
He smiled, “I’m glad you came.”   
I nodded, “Would you like to come to my place?” I asked, “For coffee.”   
“Sure.” He agreed.   
We walked back to my place, talking softly but I wasn’t all into it, and I knew he knew. I let him into my apartment and moved to the kitchen to make coffee, “Make yourself at home.” I said as I put on the kettle.   
He followed me into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, “What’s wrong?” He asked.   
I turned to him, leaning against the opposite counter in my small kitchen, “He was here last night.” I said, “Joker.”   
“Did he hurt you?” he asked, pushing off the counter and standing in front of me. His hands came up to my arms, his thumbs rubbing along my skin. His hands were rough, feeling so familiar.  
I shook my head, “No. He kissed me.”  
“You don’t seem scared.” He said.   
I swallowed, “I don’t know what to feel. I should feel scared, shouldn’t I?” I gripped his jacket, “I’m not scared of him.” I looked up at him, “I don’t know.”   
He pushed a short strand of hair away from my face, cupping my jaw, “It’s ok. You’re not doing anything wrong.”  
“Arthur.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. His thin but strong arms wrapped around me and I felt safe, I felt good, I felt like the when Joker kissed me.   
Pulling away, the feeling taking me by surprise, but Arthur took my face in his hands and tilted my face up. I was ready for this kiss, our lips molding with together perfectly. My hands moved to wrap tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer to him and I moaned softly, making him growl and push me back against the counter.   
The kettle startled to whistles and we pulled apart.   
I quickly turned off the kettle, putting to the side, but as I pulled my hand away there was green left on the handle. I looked at my hands and frowned, my hands had a light shade of green on them, like a stain.   
I looked at Arthur, my eyes falling to a red spot on his neck, blood coming out of a cut on his neck.   
“He knew my name.” I said, making Arthur frown, “He knew everything about me, stuff that wouldn’t be in my file.”   
His eyes flicked to hands, spotting the green and I watched as he changed.   
He straitened, almost getting taller, the nervous look on his face disappearing, the look in his eye changing to a familiar crazy electric blue.   
I watched, going through everything in my mind, all the clues I had pushed away and now glaring me in the face.  
He smiled, letting out a loud high-pitched laugh, his head falling back, his hand gripping his stomach. He looked back at me and I could see him, even without the make-up, it was him.   
“Well, toots,” he raised his arms in a great show, “What do you think?”


	6. Chapter 6

I stood, staring at him. His smile broad and crazy around the edges, his eye alight with mirth. How could I have not seen this? Not seen the change in him, every meeting I had with him rolling through my mind as I picked out bits and pieces of the similarities.  
I had so many questions.  
“Why?” I asked finally, “Why would you do this?”  
“Couldn’t have you run off; now could we, doll.” He said. He walked over, looking down at me, “I’m so glad you figured it out, I knew you were smart. One of the many reasons I like you so much.” He pushed some short hair away from my forehead.  
“This is just a game for you.” I said.  
“Life’s a game, toots.” He patted my cheek, “And I need someone to play with. I need a queen to my king on this chest board.”  
I shook my head, “I told you, I’m not like you.”  
“Oh, but you could be.” He said, “You have so much potential. You halfway there.”  
I stepped back from him, “No, I’m not.”  
“Really, now?” he asked, “You not scared of me, you not screaming, trying to leave. Why is that?” He bent slightly to my level, his face inches from mine. “You knew who I was, just didn’t want to admit it, or you would have called the cops long ago. You see the method to my madness; you see the truth and you like it.” He tipped my face up with his forefinger, “You just like me. You just haven’t let yourself realize it yet.”  
I had always been a bit different from everyone else and I knew he was right. The thoughts that go through my head weren’t normal, my desires would get me lockup if I had to tell anyone but him.  
I looked at him, I really looked at him.  
“What are you going to do with me?” I asked.  
He smiled again, “I’m taking you with me, toots. Better go pack.”  
I followed his advice and packed a small bag of clothes and needs, before following him out of my apartment. There was a car waiting at the bottom which he ushered me into.  
“Safehouse, Laurence.” Joker said to the man driving.  
The man, Laurence, was large and burly, shaved head and sunglasses on.  
“We going to cover her eyes, boss?” Laurence asked.  
Joker frowned, “That’s no way to treat our special guest. Don’t let me hear you speak about it again.”  
Laurence nodded, “Course, boss.”  
I looked out of the tinted windows of the SUV, watched as Gotham passed my eyes into the outskirts of the city and to a large warehouse that looked quite abandoned.  
We left the car and Joker escorted me into the warehouse.  
There was a flurry of activity going on around the bottom floor, tables filled with guns, drugs, and money filled the room, people, male, female, young, old, they were all there, working at the tables, sitting on a few couches.  
Some turned to watch us as we passed, the Joker's hand on my lower back guiding me to the stairs at the end. Most just carried on working, keeping their head down and not making eye contact.  
I was led up the steps into what used to be an office but was converted to a bedroom, a large bed was in the far corner with a desk across from it, a glass cabinet was in the corner with guns and knives arranged, a bottle of whiskey and two crystal cups sat next to it with a pack of cigarettes.  
“Welcome home, toots.” Joker said.  
“This is my room?” I asked, looking at the display of weapons.  
The Joker stopped and turned to me, “No, no, no, Charlotte. This is our room.”  
I looked at him slightly taken back, “Our room?”  
He nodded, “Got to keep my best girl close by, don’t I? Got to keep an eye on you.”  
“So, I’m a prisoner?” I scoffed.  
He took my face in his hands, “You under my protection, doll, I keep what’s mine safe.”  
I looked him in the eye, “I’m not yours.” I whispered.  
He smiled, “You were mine the moment you decided to come with me.”  
He kissed me and, damn him, I kissed back.  
I never felt righter than I did with him, so maybe there was something wrong with me, something fucked up in my head. I could feel the usual butterflies I got when I was around him, my cheeks heating up, spreading down my neck and to my whole body.  
I gripped his shoulders, my hands pulling at his jacket, his hand gripping my hips hard, hard enough that I’m sure he would leave bruises.  
He bit down on my lower lip and I gasped at the pain and at the thrill that shot through me from it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I let out a whimper, tugging him closer, my hand slipping into his hair and tugging.  
He started moving me backward, shuffling along the floor tell the back of my legs met the bed and I fell backward. He followed and laid over me, our lips breaking, and he moved his to my neck, making me let out a moan.  
His hand traveled down my side, slipping under my shirt, they were so cold they made me gasp and try to pull away, but he followed and gripped my bare skin. H  
His lips moved back to mine, teeth clashing, and-

Knock, Knock. “Boss?” 

Joker growled a look of pure anger washed over his face, which had me both scared and breathless.  
“What?” he shouted out.  
“Maroni is here.” The man behind the door called out.  
Joker sighed and pushed off me, pushing his hair back. “Tell him I’m coming.”  
Footsteps moved away from the door and Joker looked at me, “We will continue this later, doll, Daddy’s got to get ready for work.” He made his way to the bathroom, leaving me breathless on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close...


	7. Chapter 7

He had come out the bathroom in full makeup and outfit, a cigarette in his mouth as he stood over me where I sat on the bed, “Don’t leave this room, toots.” He bent down, taking the cigarette out his mouth and kissing my cheek, before turning and leaving.   
That was an hour ago, I could hear shouting and high-pitched laughter, but it had gone quiet. I tried to look around, but the draws at the desk were locked and the wardrobe only contained the clothes. I checked the bathroom but there was just his face paint, toothbrush, hair dye and stuff for shaving.   
I laid on the bed thinking. What was my next move? What was I doing here? Joker made me feel things I had never felt before. I had never had a boyfriend, never slept with anyone and I always thought I would wait till I truly knew someone, and did I know him. All I knew is that I felt free with him like I didn’t have to hold back, I didn’t have to feel like I was walking on eggshells. I placed my hands over my face and started laughing, the relief washing over me.  
I was looking over the guns and knives, I picked up one of the guns. It was a usual looking gun, the ones you see in movies, originally black and but painted purple and green with a smiley face in red on the handle, some of the paint had run on the smile.   
I ran my hands over it, wrapping one hand around the handle and the other around the barrel.   
“I like you holding my gun, toots.” I jumped slighter turning to see Joker standing in the doorway. The way he said had me blushing. I put the gun back down carefully before turning to him.   
“Maroni?” I asked, “Like Sal Maroni.”  
He sighed, falling into the chair by the desk, kicking his feet up, “Sadly so, doll.” He lit up a cigarette.   
“What do you work with him for?” I asked.   
He shrugged, “Some security here and there, distracting the Batman for the night.”   
I walked over to him, standing next to him and leaning back against the desk.   
“Are you going to take me with you when you go out?” I looked at him.   
He looked at me, a serious look on his face, he put his legs down, and stood up and suddenly I had a gun in my face.   
I flinched slightly but kept my footing, looking up at him passed the barrel of the gun. He watched me, a look of fire in his eyes and I leaned forward, placing my forehead against the barrel, he cocked the gun I didn’t look away.   
He pulled the trigger, the gun snapping but nothing happened. Empty.   
He started laughing, falling back on the chair, throwing the gun on the table and I smiled, shaking my head.   
There was another knock on the door, a woman coming in with a bag.   
“Ah, Jessie,” Joker said, “You back.”   
“Here you go Mr. J.” she said placing the bag down.   
She glared at me, before looking to Joker, her face softening. She liked him, maybe they slept together, and it looked like she didn’t like me being here.   
“Thank you.” Joker said, “You can leave.” He waved her away.   
She frowned before turning and leaving the room.   
“I have an important meeting tonight and I need something pretty on my arm.” Joker said getting up and bring reaching into the bag.   
“I’m going to your arm candy?” I asked.   
He shrugged, “I need something to distract the men.”  
He pulled out a red slip dress, floor-length. “Now go shower and make yourself look pretty for daddy.” He passed it to me, turning me around and pushing me to the bathroom.   
I showered and got ready, having packed some makeup I did a subtle look before slipping on the dress. It hugged my body around my waist and thing straps, it fell loose to the floor, with a high slit on one side. There were red heels in the bag, and I slipped them on, I stopped the sink and grabbed Jokers makeup, colour my lips with the red before leaving the bathroom.   
Joker turned to me, and let out a low whistle, “Wowza, toots, you clean up well.”   
He walked over and took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my face around to get a better look at me before stepping back, twirling his finger around telling me to turn around.   
I did a little twirl turning back to him and he smiled, making me smile.   
I walked over to him, straightening his suit and tie, “We should get going,” I looked up at him, biting my lip, “Daddy.”   
His hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off some of my air making it difficult to breathe. His face was serious, more serious then I had ever seen it. He raised his other hand, pointing his finger, “Don’t play with me, little girl.”   
I wrapped my hand around his wrist from the hand around my throat and I smiled up at him, giggling, a bit choked but giggling none the less. He looked me over, a smile spreading over his face.   
He slammed his lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet into Gotham's underworld.

The club was high end, most people sitting in booths watching a woman sing on stage. My arm was hooked around Jokers as he practically paraded me around, looking like that cat that ate the canary. It was quite the ego boost, knowing the most infamous villain in Gotham wanted to show me off, almost like he wanted to show that he got the prize.  
He took a seat at one of the booths further back, the VIP section of the VIP section, ordering us a bottle of some expensive champagne.  
“It’s a time to celebrate.” he said, straightening his suit.  
“Why?” I asked, looking up at him.  
I could spot mob bosses from the news, all sitting around and drinking with groups of people, the Penguin and Harvey Dent and someone I was sure was Jonathan Crane or the Scarecrow.  
“Oh, that would be telling.” He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, “Of course, J.”  
He tipped my face to look at him, “I think I like that other name you called me.”  
I was about to reply when a woman stood at the front of our table and I looked at her, Joker not looking away from me, “Selena.” He said before turning to her.  
“Joker.” She was beautiful, tall and lean, with short spikey black hair and piercing green eyes. She turned to me and smiled, “Selena Kyle.” She introduced herself.  
“Charlotte Smit.” I smiled at her.  
She smiled, “Pleasure sweetheart.”  
“Careful, pussy cat.” J growled.  
“Scared of some competition, Joker?” She asked.  
I blushed looking between the two of them.  
“Don’t you have a billionaire playboy to go play with?” he asked.  
“Why would I do that when something a lot more fun has shown up?”  
Jokers growled as Selena laughed, “Calm down, Joker, I won't step on your territory. Unless she wants me to you.” She winked at me making me hide a smile.  
I wrapped my hands around J’s arm, leaning over to talk to him, “Can’t I have a friend?” I asked.  
He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I kissed his cheek. “If you insist.” He sighs.  
“Perfect.” Selena said, “Let’s get drinks. Don’t worry, Joker, I will keep an eye on her.” She took my hand and pulled me out of the booth. Leading me to the bar.  
We took seats and she orders for us.  
“I’ve never seen him like this.” She said.  
“Like what?” I asked, frowning.  
“Soft.” She shrugged, “He is so compliant with you.”  
I laughed, “Hardly.”  
“It’s true.” She said, “He is so unpredictable.”  
“I don’t want to change him,” I said.  
She looked at me, “Good, others have tried.” She took a sip of her drink as they were placed in front of us, “Take my advice. You got to watch out for other people, they will use you to get to him but something tells me that you can handle it, even if you don’t realize it.”  
I took a sip of my drink, hissing softly at the strong liquor in it, but it was nice and harmed me up. We chatted a bit before something caught Selena’s eye.  
A hand was placed on my lower back and I looked to see a man I had never seen before.  
“Who’s your friend, Kyle?” The man asked.  
“Charlie.” She introduced us.  
The man turned to me, “Names Jon, doll, can I get you a drink.”  
I hated that he called me a doll, only one person was allowed to call me that.  
“No, I’m fine.” I said, taking a sip of my drink for infuses.  
I looked at him, smiling as I saw J approaching, looking not too happy.  
“Come on, I can show you a good time.” Jon said. J stopped behind Jon.  
“I doubt that.” I said, “But if you want a good time you should talk to him.” I pointed behind him.  
Jon turned and I saw the colour drain from his face as he saw Joker behind it.  
“You want a good time?” J asked, “I’m going to have a great time.”  
Before Jon could speak there was a knife in his throat, I gasped as some blood shot out of Jon’s throat and covered J’s face.  
Jon fell the floor and I understood why the floor was a dark carpet, the blood blending into the colour. I looked to J, face covered in blood and I felt a sick thrill shoot through me.  
Slipping off the seat I was on, grabbing a napkin and taking the knife from J’s hands, who was panting angrily, I cleaned the knife before passing it to him.  
Joker looked at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the main club area and into a hallway, slamming me against the wall.  
“You liked that toots?” he giggled.  
I nodded, my eyes glued to his lips, both of us breathing hard. His hands ran into my hair, tugging at the roots, his lips meeting mine in a clash of teeth and tongue. I kissed him back, whimpering as I grabbed onto his blazer and pulling him closer.  
He moved his lips to my neck and bit down, making me cry out and he pulled back and looked at his handy work.  
“Take me home, daddy.” I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!***NSFW***!! This chapter is not safe for work, you have been warned.

Joker kept his hand on my thigh all the way to the safe house, his grip tight that I knew there would a bruise there come morning, not that I minded. Once we got to the safe house, Joker guided with his hand on the small of my back to our room, shutting the door behind us.   
He left me at the door to pour himself a drink, his back to me as I stood watching him, my breathing shallow. He shot back the glass, his head leaning back before he placed the cup down and turned to me.   
I felt the full blush on my cheeks, spreading down my neck and my whole body heating up from his stare. I looked into his electric eyes, shining bright, rooting me to the spot.   
“Joker.” I whispered, his hands moving to cup my face and wrap around my throat.   
“You’re so much fun, doll,” he growled, “You’re perfect.”   
His lips met mine, teeth biting into my lip, making me flinch at the sting, but he kept my face close, his tongue licking into my mouth.   
I gripped onto his jacket, pulling him closer and his hands moved to the front of my dress, ripping it open. I gasped, my breasts bouncing out, having not been able to wear a bra with the dress. His hand gripped my one breast almost painfully, but I moaned, my head falling back as he moved his lips to my neck, biting into my flesh.   
“Joker.” I moaned, my hands running into his hair and tugging hard.   
He chuckled, biting down harder, before dragging my lips back to his.   
I pulled back and looked at him, his makeup, and most likely mine, smudged. I pushed the jacket off his shoulders and started to unbutton his waistcoat, his hand moving to rip my dress further, pushing the ruined material to the floor, leaving me in underwear and heels.   
He walked me to the bed, while I kicked off my heels on the way before my back hit the bed and I rested on my elbows looking at him.   
He stood over me, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He was scary thin, but as I looked over him, my eyes stopping at his tented trousers, my thighs rubbing together.   
He grabbed my legs and opened them, ripping my panties down my legs and throwing to the pile on the floor.   
“Joker,” I whispered, “I’ve never…” I faded off.   
He laughed, “You’re all mine, Charlotte.”   
I nodded, “Yes.”   
He undid his pants and pushed them down, leaving him in his underwear as he started to crawl over me, stopping here and there to bite into my hip, my stomach, my breast, my neck and then his lips meeting mine.   
He held himself on his elbow next to my head, his other hand reaching between my legs and cupping my sex, making me pull away from his lips and let out a cry. My hand gripping his arms, nails digging in.   
“This belongs to me.” he said.   
I nodded, moaning, “Yes. Yes.”   
His thumb played with my clit, his finger slipping into my pussy making me buck my hips up as he curled his finger. My thoughts were in a haze as he fucked me with his finger, adding two, then three not long after, I was so wet they slipped in easily. My head was thrown back as he bit and kissed into my neck and breasts.   
“Please, J,” I begged, feeling a build-up in my lower stomach.  
“Ask me nicely.” He said, pulling his fingers out, making me whimper.   
“Please Daddy.” I begged, “Please fuck me.”   
He let out a noise between a laugh and a growl, before getting up and slipping off his underwear. I didn’t anything to compare him to, but he was long, which was what my first thought was. He climbed over me again, spreading my legs and settling between them, before lining up to my entrance.   
I was breathing hard, my hands gripping the sheets as he lined himself up, pushing the head in making my head fall back. His hands gripped my hips, hard, and my hands moved to grip his arms, nails raking down his skin as he pushed into me, making me cry out.   
I could feel him hitting me deeply, the stretch was a hot burn and I felt my throat constrict from it. He stilled, giving me a moment, wait for me to calm down.   
“Look at me.” he said. But I was too focused on the feeling of being so full to listen, “Looking at me!” He growled and I turned my eyes to him, his one hand coming to wrap around my throat as he started moving.   
It was amazing, feeling him inside me, my hips moving to meet his, his hand tight around my throat. I was a mess, babbling and begging for more.   
Soon he was pounding into me, slapping my thigh and my side adding to the pleasure. He leaned over me and nails scorched down his back, most likely drawing blood but he seemed to like that because he someone was going harder.   
“You’re my good girl.” He was saying, “So good for me.”  
I nodded, “I’m so close.”   
I wasn’t going to last much longer, and he knew that. He reached between us and started rubbing my clit again, sending me over the edge.   
I saw white, stars flashing before my eyes as I came, my legs shaking as I felt myself clench around him, making him grunt and cum, hot bursts filling me up further and making my orgasm even more intense.   
We stayed like that for a bit, catching our breaths before he fell to the side next to me and I look at him.   
Most of the makeup was gone or smudged from sweat, looking over me I could see some of it smudged over my body along with teeth marks and the start of bruises.   
I let out a laugh, putting my hands over my face.   
“You liked that, toots?” His voice brought me back and I smiled at him.   
“Amazing.” I said.   
He let out a high pitched laugh, joining me.


End file.
